


The Demon Within

by ordinarydreamer990



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood, Evil, I'm Bad At Tagging, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 19:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarydreamer990/pseuds/ordinarydreamer990
Summary: Lilith has been fighting the beast inside since it awoke, and one day she can't take it anymore.One day, Lilith snaps.Lilith must face the horror of what she has become.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Umm... hey guys! ;3  
> So, a bunch of people really liked Amalgam... thanks so much!!!  
> But I haven't been into fandom stuff these days. I've been trying to work on my own projects. I'm going to start posting my original stuff.  
> This was something I had in mind for a while, so yeah. Tell me what you guys think!  
> If you enjoy it, make sure to leave kudos and check out my other stuff!
> 
> Love you all!  
> XOXO Lena  
> ;3

I can feel it. It’s twisting inside me, swirling and exploding in every vein and every cell. It’s too much. I’m tired of fighting, I’m tired of hiding. I’m trembling, the tension is too much. I can’t hold it back anymore. I just can’t.

“Lilith… are you okay…?”

It’s the guy next to me. For the life of me, I can’t remember his name. He looks not concerned, but scared. His glance lowers to my shaking hands and his eyes widen.

“No.”

It comes out calm, though my breathing is coming in gasps and pants. He double-takes, and stands up. I’m scaring him. Lost for a moment, he turns to the substitute teacher and clears his throat.

“Ummm… Mr. Nobell, I think Lilith is having, uh, a panic attack… “

If only it was that simple. I wish it was a panic attack. 

“AAUUggh!”

A noise slips out of my mouth as the pain slams into me full force. Burning is flooding through me, fire rushing through my body. I feel like I’m burning to ashes. I feel like I’m about to implode. And most of all, I’m scared. I slip out of my chair and crumble to the ground.

I guess I could say I’ve always been scared. I didn’t know of the beast within me, but I always felt as though something was wrong. But there is something wrong with me. A tear trickles down my cheek and glimmers in the awed stares of my classmates. They don’t know what’s coming. I pity them. My voice is barely there, but I can try.  
“Listen. You… you need to run.”

But they don’t budge. The teacher just stares at me with pitying eyes as he nervously talks into the telephone, no doubt calling a nurse to remove me from the room. It’s silent aside from his quiet mumbling. No, I don’t want to do this…

“RUN! Get out now!”

I use the last of my fading voice in a desperate shout that isn’t very audible. One of the girls leans down and faces my convulsing form. She’s trying to be brave. Trying to be a good girl and help me. She’s whispering in a calming tone that still betrays her fear.

“Lilith, listen. It’s all going to be fine.”

No. It’s not. I wish it was, but I’m going to hurt you. No… no. My vision is going dark. They’re all crowding around me now, seeing me pass out. No… run. Run while you still can… just run.

Then, just as it all goes black… I hear a noise I’ve only heard once before. Vicious, it tears its way to my ears. Inhuman. That’s the only way I can describe it. Because that’s what the sound is as it pours from my throat.

I jolt up from the ground, electric. My sight is in red, everything is moving too fast. I don’t know what I’m seeing, but all I feel is anger. Bestial aggression flooding through me, I lunge forward. I feel my arms go forward, but I almost can’t understand what’s happening. Everything feels disjointed, the arms in front of me not my own. They’re pitch black and scaled. With large, ripping claws. I see a blond figure in front of me, and I lurch towards her. I hear her desperate scream, and mercifully my sentience abandons me, and I black out.

 

The cold floor on my back awakes me. I drag myself to my feet and wobble on prickling legs. Dizziness overtakes me.The rubble is all over the tile and ruined desks. Lights above me flicker and eerily light the scene. I can see it’s night outside, the new moon spreading darkness. I take a step, and freeze as I feel something smush underneath my ripped sneaker. 

It’s her. She was trying to tell me everything was going to be alright. I can see now who the blond hair belonged to. It’s stained crimson, along with the rest of her once pretty face. That explains the pungent metallic smell in the air. A tear hits the crimson stain as I break down at the horror of what I have done. Her blank eyes look into my soul. One thought pounds through my head, drowning all others out completely.

 

 

What have I done?


End file.
